


Grounded

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7





	Grounded

It started as a typical training exercise. It went ok, there were a few hiccups, but that was to be expected. I mean, if you really thought about it, everyone but Shiro were teenagers. Everyone headed off to shower and clean up when they were finished. Most of them were laughing and joking but Lance saw something else. Keith had been a surly, quiet boy as long as Lance had known him, but that day was different.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Really?”

Keith just nodded and walked away. Lance, not knowing what else to say, let him go. But it kept happening. After training, Keith would seem different. It bothered Lance that he didn’t know why. And it bothered him that no one else seemed to notice. Eventually, he had enough. Lance had to know what was going on.

“I know you’re not ok.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m fine. Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“You’re not fine. You seem different. Off. Why won’t you tell me?”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you like having me around. It’s not like you need me.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s too many of us now. I’m just an extra. You don’t need me around.”

Lance didn’t understand how Keith could talk like that. Why he couldn’t see just how important he was to the team. To Lance. Keith’s breathing had begun to speed up as he repeated himself, hands shaking.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You belong here way more than I do. You are the next Shiro, the red paladin.”

Soon, Lance was going on about how stupid Keith was for saying that he was useless.

“Just stop!”

Keith was hyperventilating as he turned to walk away from Lance. Lance grabbed his arm, and did something that surprised both the boys immensely.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Lance went to walk away, but it was Keith’s turn to grab someone by the arm.

“Again.”

“What?”

“Do it again.”

And that was why the whole team found them in an unused hallway, making out.


End file.
